<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lilac and Fresh Cut Grass by PeachSkyPlays</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28993899">Lilac and Fresh Cut Grass</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachSkyPlays/pseuds/PeachSkyPlays'>PeachSkyPlays</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rare Moments [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling, Dream and Techno are soft, Flowers, M/M, Relaxation, SWEET BOYS, Soft Boys, Soft Techno, The softest cuddles, calm, can be read as romantic or platonic, flower fields, soft dream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 12:53:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>529</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28993899</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachSkyPlays/pseuds/PeachSkyPlays</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dream and Techno lay together in a flower field, enjoying the quiet.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rare Moments [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127981</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>255</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lilac and Fresh Cut Grass</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey everyone! Just a few things before you start reading! My version of Dream is shorter and younger than Tech! Along with this, I find it important to mention that I only ship the CHARACTERS, not the real life people! Hope you like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream hasn't felt this relaxed in a really long time. He lay in a field of tall grass and flowers with his eyes closed. His mask was still on even though nobody was around. It didn’t bother him though as it helped to block the bright sun from his eyes. He slowly breathed in and out, feeling the warm breeze all around him. The air smelt like lilac mixed with fresh cut grass. As time went on, he felt even more calm, so much so that he began to fall asleep, right there in the open. </p>
<p>Everything was so serene, and peaceful until rustling in the nearby grass woke up the sleepy boy. Right away he assumed it was a person, but something told him he wasn’t in any danger.</p>
<p>"Dream?" He heard a voice say. It was his friend and rival Techno. "What are you doing out here?" </p>
<p>"Mm sleeping.” Dream mumbles his response, not moving his mask or even opening his eyes. He heard the older man’s footsteps approach and then the thud when he lay down next to Dream. For what felt like a long while, neither of them said anything. They just relaxed, and breathed, and enjoyed the outdoors.</p>
<p>Techno turned to face the smaller man next him, while he couldn’t see Dreams face, he could tell by his body language that he was once again going in and out of sleep. Techno found himself wondering why his friend was so tired and reached over to play with Dreams messy blond hair out of habit. The younger of the two leaned into the touch and rolled just slightly closer to Techno, who chuckled in response. </p>
<p>It’s relaxing moments like these that are rare between the two boys, but when they do happen, Techno and Dream enjoy it very much. The latter boy rolled over even more so that his head was now resting on Techno’s shoulder. </p>
<p>“What brings you here?” The blond boy mumbled.</p>
<p>“George said he saw you head this way quite a few hours ago, I wasn’t busy, so I thought I’d check on you.” Tech responded quietly. Dream hummed in response and then they were back to the comfortable silence from before.</p>
<p>After quite a while the sun began to set, and the sky was turning shades of orange and pink. It really was beautiful. Techno noticed that Dream was still using his shoulder as a pillow and attempted to nudge him awake. This of course just resulted in an annoyed groan from the smaller boy. It worked though, and Dream sat up looking at Techno. </p>
<p>“It’s getting late Dream.” The pinkette said softly to the half-awake man. The two of them stood up and faced each other. It was Dream who moved first, pulling Techno into a hug that was quickly returned. The warm breeze was getting colder causing Dream to shiver a little. They pulled apart from the hug and Techno removed his cape instead putting it around his smaller friend who yawned in response. </p>
<p>Wordlessly, the two walked out of the flowery field back towards the village, wondering when another rare moment such as this one would come along.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I just wanted to write something really short and sweet because I love this ship! I'm thinking of continuing to do little one shots about these two and making it a series, so please please leave request if you have any! ILY!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>